


特别关系

by Doubling



Category: ALL茄 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23788003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doubling/pseuds/Doubling
Kudos: 5





	特别关系

我给他打电话的时候，他总是接得很迅速，就算在上课没注意也会很快地给我回过来。软软的声音从他的高等学府大学课堂传进我的耳机，我推着箱子走进快捷酒店的房间。他问我是不是又来上海出差，我漫不经心地让他注意看一下我一会儿发给他的地址。他小声地回了句好，然后习惯性地等我先挂掉电话。  
我甩掉鞋子倒在床上，大脑自然放空，不知道这段关系会怎么继续。

和他认识是因为一次心血来潮的约炮。我所在的公司在南京，时不时就会把我派到上海出差，颠三倒四的作息让人没来由地烦躁。没想到凌晨三四点匹配到的他也没睡觉，我问他是不是也是工作原因，他没头没脑地问我一句看不看b站。  
我当然看，但是直觉劝我骗骗他。  
他就真的信了，也没再多说什么就同意了我的419邀请。  
他也在我的b站关注列表里躺了一段时间了，出现在我的房间门口的时候有点不太真实。不过我还是挺肤浅的，打量了一下感觉身材确实可以，就揽住他的肩膀让他进来。他像是纯情无辜的处子一样坐立不安，可能是第一次约没什么经验。他和我在网络上看到的不太一样，私下里的语气温柔又疏离，会微微低头再抬起眼睛看我。这种眼神属实有杀伤力，我的下半身顿时来了感觉。  
“你要不要先去洗个澡？”和他讲话不由得我也放软了声线。  
他简直紧张透了，慌慌张张地说了声好就冲进了淋浴间，连浴袍都没带进去。我倚在门口，等着哗啦水声结束之后，期待他会怎样主动开口。  
他终于发现自己犯了错误，在里面磨磨蹭蹭了半天也不出声。我实在是等不及，推开门就把浴袍披到他身上。他没想到我会这么直接，愣在原地任由我摆弄他腰间的系带，也没有推搡我的动作。我把带子束紧的时候看到他纤细的腰线，顺手就搂进怀里想就势去吻他。  
他躲开了。  
我能理解，毕竟只是一次约炮，那么多额外的温存都不需要。所以就干脆一点，把刚刚给他穿好的浴袍再慢慢扒下来。我用手去挤压他形状漂亮的胸肌，放松下来简直弹软得手感十足。咬他浅色的乳首的时候，我听见他的鼻子里哼出声音，他的手开始抚上我的后脑勺往自己的胸前按。我感受到了允许的信号，用舌尖去舔吻他周边的乳肉，用手去摩弄他的乳首直到红肿挺立。  
他溢出一丝呻吟，声音好听，我这次起身去吻他嘴唇的时候没有遭到拒绝。也有可能是因为我的另一只手已经开始帮他撸动他的阴茎。

他真的很好说话。  
第一次我就问他能不能帮我口交，他那时候已经被我操得射了一次，红着脸说自己没做过但是可以试试。我像诱拐天使的恶魔一样，鼓励他含住我的肉棒。他小心翼翼地不让牙齿磕到，只用舌头和嘴唇吮吸柱身。他努力地想全部吞下，但还是有点照顾不周，一急就磕得我痛得龇牙咧嘴。他含含混混地说着对不起，又抬起头看我，我就这样对上他湿漉漉的眼睛。  
恶魔按住了天使的翅膀，我按着他的头逼着他将我的性器全部含进去，顶进他的潮湿滚烫的口腔，似乎是另一种天堂。他快窒息了也不反抗，任由我在他口中肆意妄为，把精液射进他的喉咙，涂在他的脸上，把他搞得乱七八糟。  
后来每次约的时候我们都会这样玩，他从来不拒绝，也对我的各种突发奇想全盘接受。

那时候起，我隐约发觉他其实是有点受虐倾向的。  
我操他的时候会爆粗口，会打他的屁股，会不怀好意地堵住他射精的欲望。他就会掉眼泪，会挺起身子求饶，会嘟囔一些我听不懂的上海话。我本来对南方男生讲话的语气感到烦躁，但他叫床的声音我百听不厌。  
我不是没有跟其他南方男生睡过，有的声音又尖又细模仿着日本女优，有的声音从骨子里透出矫情。他不一样，确实是可以用温柔来形容的。  
我逐渐心动。

他的睡颜也很可爱，不过这时候基本我们都已经进入贤者时间。我试了几次，想趁他闭着眼睛昏昏欲睡的时候偷偷吻他，都被他察觉到客客气气地推开了。在他这儿我们俩只是炮友关系，下了床简直就翻脸不认人，拒绝任何的额外亲密。  
我也知道我很突兀，但我有点被他在床上的表现迷惑了双眼。他隐忍的喘息，高潮时的颤抖，身体情动的下意识回应，总让我恍惚。  
所以有段时间我对我自己这种热脸贴冷屁股的行为感到不齿，也有样学样地做好一个不关注其他只关注性生活的炮友。他也没有因为我的变化而变化，还是和从前一样提醒我的日程和车次，注意不要迟到。  
我终究还是屈服了。

我们的关系到了能出去吃夜宵的阶段，他告诉我他喜欢一个人。  
很明显这个人并不是我，我听过这个名字，也是b站的游戏区up主。第一个想到的就是我和他比差在哪儿，冷静下来又觉得其实毫无可比性。我从来没有被他划归在恋爱对象考虑之内，已经丧失了第一轮竞争的资本。  
“原来他是在南京上的学？”这倒是我第一次听说。我确实也不关心这些up主的私生活，除了约到他之后得知了一些意外的消息。  
我也是在南京上的大学，毕业了就在南京工作，时常来上海出差。我也是北方人，但是老家比那个男的更冷一点。我想七想八，开始玩起了幼稚的找不同游戏。  
“他酒量特别差，没喝多少居然就睡着了。”他提起那个人的时候笑得很开心，我刚喝下肚的啤酒莫名其妙苦得更狠。他在讲他们两个那些无聊的笑话，我不想听，可是他的描述能力确实很强。我还是听完了，这好像是我和他认识这么久，他第一次主动和我说了这么多的话。  
我存心呛他，“他是不是现在有同居的人啊？也是你好朋友吧？”  
他眼中的光慢慢黯淡了下去，默认了这个事实。酒精侵蚀着我的理智，我朝他吼，让他不要对我一个只用来上床的炮友讲这么多没头没尾的话。然后我拎着箱子就打车去了高铁站，他站在路口目送我关上出租车门离开。  
我中断了和他的联系，他也没有再找过我。

最后又是我输了。  
我逐渐明白这场游戏我必然是玩不过他的。上海的冬天甚至都比南京阴冷，我还是会想念他温暖的手心和害羞的笑容。  
像什么都没发生过一样，我给他打了电话过去。他也像什么都没发生一样，问我是不是又来上海出差。我绷着劲儿冷着语气让他等着收地址，挂掉就觉得自己演技堪忧，但听他有点小心的声音，我想我是骗过他了。  
他是名校学生，是粉丝无数的up主，但是真的被我这个社会人士骗了。我不是每次来上海都是为了出差。  
我是为了他。


End file.
